


兄弟

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora
Kudos: 4





	兄弟

非cp，对原作有ooc魔改故事开始之前的关于光实的故事 

十四岁以前，吴岛光实符合所有人对于他本人的猜想：出身名门，上有一个优秀出挑的哥哥，恰好能在他的光芒下无忧无虑地生活，长相白净清秀，且体弱多病。病弱的小少爷一词条恰到好处地概括他目前为止的人生。

光实的身体实在是不算太好。他并非像一个久病之人奄奄一息，却也极容易被流感所侵袭。在花粉盛行的季节，即使小小的，微不足道的一粒，也足以让他感冒流涕，鼻头红红地度过春意烂漫的三月。更遑论他皮肤白皙，稍有磕碰便红透一片。家中的保姆时常因为这个担心受到责罚，便委婉地劝他别再随意外出。于是光实的童年便如某些哥特式小说的主人公一样，在大得对他而言可以城堡相称的空旷房子里度过。后来高司舞同他开玩笑，说，那你难道是吸血鬼王子吗？他说，倒也不是，不过某些方面来说差不多。

相较之下，吴岛贵虎时年二十四岁，刚被填进财团职位里相当重要的一栏，他年轻气盛，意气风发，与躲在房间里的胞弟恰好成一种滑稽的对比。每日光实目送他从家里的阶梯走下，消失在大门后，西装革履，精神焕发，似乎正要去迎接一个为他打开的世界。待到冬天的时候，寒流来袭，光实薄弱的身体愈发难受。贵虎尚且穿着薄薄的外套，他已经提前摸出过冬的围巾。时不时眼角流泪鼻头发红。贵虎叮嘱他注意身体，多锻炼，提高抵抗力，像营养品广告上说的那些词一样。他也照单全收，认认真真地早起跑步，可第一天就在寒冬的清晨摔了一跤，膝盖磕在沙地上。隔着裤子也擦出细碎的伤痕。贵虎回家后看了一眼他的腿，叫他不准因为小伤而哭哭啼啼，但又说，算了，你就别往外跑了。

但光实的似乎也没有因为兄长的关心而好转。他觉得依旧有生病的前兆，而这病症也愈发多样了起来。近来光实总感觉到眼花，眼睛除了流泪，有时会看见一些花花绿绿的残影。有时候他盯着夜里窗外的树丛，总感觉能看到些什么。

他跟贵虎说了，贵虎听完，告诫他不要过多看电子屏幕。随后没再在意。彼时他的兄长公务缠身，但又不便告诉家人——后来，光实从战极凌马处，了解了他们研究的所有始末——只以为光实也有同所有的青少年相似的一面，把精力都投入在了无营养的电视节目里。

光实知道他从未主动打开过家里的电视，自他眼睛出现幻觉以后，便不再看闪烁的屏幕。但这对他的病症没有一点用处。不过，他还是谨遵哥哥的教诲。他闷在自己的房间里，看一些深邃的书籍，时间一长他有了新的爱好，那时候收音机还未淘汰出人们的视野。贵虎搬了一台到光实床边，让他无聊的时候找一些频道听听歌曲。眼花还是没有好，他依旧时不时地看见残影，所以他索性闭上眼睛。只由听力接收信息。

贵虎对这一切并不知情，那时候他太忙，况且他特殊的工作所接收到的信息已经足以消耗他的精力。实在是无法分出足够的余裕给自己的弟弟。好在光实乖巧听话，虽然相比别的孩子或许有些安静，但贵虎晓得他的胞弟令人省心。他虽然同样年轻，却也像家长一样，隐约觉得自己疏忽了胞弟。闲聊时，他告诉战极凌马，他决定等忙过这一阵，回去带光实出去玩。

哇，哥哥大人，战极凌马盯着屏幕上的数据，头也不抬，尾音却扬起，足够让贵虎感觉到他话语里的讽刺，你可真是贴心啊，不过就现在这情况，我猜等你有时间好好管他了，他搞不好都长得比你高了。

你别说这个，贵虎打断他，没那么夸张。

我可没开玩笑，战极凌马回过头看着他，屏幕的光倒映在眼睛里，闪烁得意味不明，我先告诉你，小孩的成长可是很快的，他们总是不经意地……变化。

贵虎看着他，半天，最后说，你知道这样子你很像童话故事里的老巫婆吗？

我不知道，战极凌马说，但是我现在知道，你好像挺喜欢童话故事。

冬季持续来临，并没有什么能够阻挡时间的前进。天气阴冷，光实穿的冬衣越来越厚实。有人在清晨的寒气里看见他，惨白的小脸埋在围巾后，表情无悲无喜，似乎只是僵硬木然。他觉得病症愈发严重，即使在被窝里，他依旧四肢冰凉，幻觉时不时地依旧出现。最后促使他崩溃的是电台——当一个夜晚他照例收听节目的时候，原本主持人的谈话突然被截断，变成了几个破碎模糊的音节。那不是人类的喉咙所能掌握的语言。从那一晚起，这些音节时不时插播在收音机播出的节目中。光实将声音调大，请佣人和他一起收听，但每当有人在场时，这声音便躲藏起来，只留下光实一个人困窘地辩解着，确实有的！他说，真的！

贵虎在一个下午接到家里的电话，佣人急切地请他回家。他匆忙回到家里。来到光实的门前，他打开门，屋子里阴暗，仅从窗帘的缝隙里透出一丝光亮。贵虎小心地叫着光实的名字，走进去。

光实蜷缩在床上，收音机掉在地上。他阴鸷地盯着那一小块涂抹在地板上的光芒，盯着在那上面流动的尘埃。似乎要从中看出些什么。

光实，贵虎问，你怎么了？

光实看向他，贵虎从未见过他这种眼神，光实盯着他的眼睛，但好像并非在看自己的亲人，而是端详，观察着某个物件。一点用都没有，哥哥，光实说，我还是看得见，我还是听得见，你交代给我的，一点用都没有。

贵虎带他去医院，重点检查五官和大脑，出于必要，还请心理医生来咨询。结果报告无一例外显示正常，即使心理医生也称，光实不过比同龄孩子早熟一些，比起扫描大脑，更需要家里的陪伴。报告结尾，出于医院对吴岛这一姓氏的关心，多添了一笔，说光实身体单薄，比别人容易着凉感冒，但除此以外并无大碍。

贵虎抱住他，像小时候那样，哥哥亲昵地将额头抵住弟弟。贵虎诚恳地向他道歉，问他想去哪里，想做什么。

光实指着对面大楼上LED屏幕里的广告，沢芽市新落成一所游乐园。像每一个有十几岁孩子的家庭那样，贵虎带着弟弟去那里。旋转木马，海盗船，过山车。他们挤在情侣和家庭中间，列车从轨道上呼啸而下，光实抓住贵虎的手，两个人一起大笑着呐喊。

在这一天，光实突然好像切实地拥有了传统意义上的哥哥一样。天黑以后贵虎和他回家。光实回到自己的房间，进门之前，贵虎对他说，光实，今天开心吗，以后经常带你去玩好吗？

我很开心，以后也想经常你带我去玩，光实说，随后留下一句让贵虎胆寒的话，如果你希望这样，哥哥。

在贵虎叫住他之前，光实已经关上了门。

光实回到房间，打开收音机，夜间节目正在播一首爱情歌曲。唱到一半，突然被截断，发出磕磕绊绊的音节。

光实终于放松下来，好像回到了自己最为熟悉的区域。

音节断断续续，今日似乎有些不同，逐渐地，光实听出了意义。

“外面。”

完整的词语。光实盯着缭乱的幻觉看向窗外，依旧是树丛没有什么变化。

可在这时，原本毫无意义和规则的幻象突然变得逐渐熟悉起来，它们汇聚，凝结，逐渐拼凑成了一个形象。人类的形象，一个身影，在黑暗中看起来和普通男人别无二致。他在窗外，光实的房间在二楼，他却如同漂浮在空中。这个模糊的黑影朝着光实打了个招呼，随后离开。

在那一瞬间，光实突然感觉到了他应当做什么，好像他生来就应该如此——他打开窗户，从二楼跳下去。跌落在草丛中。但并未惊扰其他人，并未惊扰贵虎。

黑影在小路上离开，似乎一个鬼魂，穿越过一切阻碍。光实跟在后面。在夜里，空无一人的街道上，他追逐着黑影。等等我！他喊，你到底是什么！

他跟随着黑影，没有意识到自己已经跑进了一条偏僻的小路。黑影停了下来，转身，示意他跟上。光实走过去，他们一同进入夜里幽暗而隐秘的树林。光实没有察觉这地方白天原本只是一片普通的空地，夜里凭空长出一片森林。

他走了进去，黑影在森林里漫长地跋涉。你到底是什么，光实又问，你是幽灵吗？为什么你总是阴魂不散？我们要去哪里？

你是谁？他问，你要杀死我吗？

“杀死你？”黑影边走边说，“不，我可不是为了杀死你。”

那你要做什么？光实问。

“我要做什么……”黑影想了想，用含混的声音说：“试想一下，你的哥哥，他如此关心你，他想要你赶紧长大，身体健康。他想，我的弟弟需要补充营养。于是他给你买了水果。他到市场上去，看到五颜六色，各种各样的果实，但是不巧，你的哥哥只带了一点点钱。他只能选择其中一种。”

“这就是我的工作。”他说。

我不理解，光实咬牙切齿，我只知道你要逼疯我。

“我没有恶意，光实，”黑影回答，“我需要观察和评判。而一开始我没法很好地适应你们的……”他比划道，“规则，形态，还有习惯……好在，现在我已经掌握了。”

那你观察到了什么，光实问，我是那个你想要挑选的水果吗？

黑影沉默了一会儿，似乎思索着怎么回答，最后，他说：“不是，但你……我想说的是，你比任何人都会叫我惊喜。”

光实敏锐地察觉到了他说话的用语，你能预测我的未来？

“不是预测，”黑影回答，“你的人生是连续发生在一段时间内的，连贯的事件，就好像书架上并排书本，我只不过是经过那里扫了一眼。”

“而我希望你知道，我来到这里的原因，”黑影说，“我会让你看一眼那里，这就是为什么……”

他说着，走出了森林的尽头，光实跟了上去，随后他看到

“……我想带你来此。”

最先辨认出来的是一张脸。近似于人，但显然和人截然不同，一种光实从未见过的生物，尸体已经化作残骸，唯有模糊的结构能显示出这曾经是个活物，一棵扭曲的树木从它的胸口贯穿而出。它似乎和树木融合在一起，像是镶嵌在树皮上的的五官一样。在黑夜里，它被无源的火光照亮，显现出浓郁而疯狂的颜色。它破败凋零，已然变成了一种介于植物和动物之间的混合种，每一丝肌肉都和树枝缝合在一起，以一种人所不能做到的姿势，无声地望着光实。

这一个如此，剩下的，数以千万计的亦如此。

光实的鼻子滴出乌黑的血。

他向后退了几步，被黑影接住。

他轻声细语地对光实说话，声音逐渐从含糊变得清晰，就像是……蛇的低语。

“现在，是你忘记一切，睡去，然后等着你哥哥找到你的时间了。你还会再见到这一切的，而那时候我已经不是你现在见到的样子了……你喜欢听的那个玩意儿……收音机，对吗？我觉得做一个主持人……啊，更加通俗的说法是DJ……对吧……那样应该会很不错……”

光实被他推了一把，栽向那疯狂的深渊里。他尖叫着，看到那些扭曲的面容离他越来越近。他的头撞上地面，他晕死过去。

六个小时以后，吴岛贵虎在一片废弃的空地上找到了失踪的光实。此时小雪从天上飘下来，浅浅地落在光实的身体上。他鼻子下凝结着黑色的血痕。贵虎找到他，将他送到医院。

光实醒来以后，对自己为何出现在那里毫无记忆。因为着凉又躺在雪地里，当晚他高烧到四十度，这次生病持续很久，过了一个月才得已痊愈。

End


End file.
